


I'm the sane one here

by chimerin



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fun. - Freeform, Gen, Good Wilbur Soot, Insane Wilbur Soot, Open to Interpretation, Sane Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot-centric, have fun with this, he has such a god complex, inside of a mind, mentally unstable wilbur soot, of an unstable terrorist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimerin/pseuds/chimerin
Summary: [ DRABBLE/IDEAS ]Inside of a mind of an mentally unstable terrorist.Or is he unstable?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I'm the sane one here

_“Please don’t blow up L’manberg!”_

They say.

_“Please you aren’t thinking straight!”_

His mind says.

But, we all know that's false.

Hell, check the definition of Insanity! Check out all the possibilities that could happen!

Hell, I’m doing a favour by doing this!

So, why does everyone keep on saying that I’m the one who’s insane?

All the, “There's better ways!” sentences are false.

Did you think that Schlatt’s the only dictator in the world?

Of course not! Look at Dream! Look at Napoleon! Look at… Adolf.

Schlatt isn’t the only one. So, The new dictators could rise again! Within our country, and the cycle continues.

Manberg is a beautiful country as we all know. So, By blowing it up. They won’t rise again! Isn’t that so simple? But of course, they are all calling me crazy.

Why wouldn’t they be? They are all looking at the small picture, and while I'm looking at the bigger picture!

They will find out sooner or later. Whenever they want to or not.

**whenever they want to or not.**


End file.
